Forum:Borg species-designation sidebar
Was reading the Species 6339 information, and phrases such as "...humanoid, warp-capable species. Origin, grid one two four, octant twenty two theta. ...First encountered...in 2371..." made me think of a template that could be created based on the way the Borg look at existence, and data on species, using those exact phrases (especially if ever used in any of the scripts). To give an example of the information here: :Designation: (Species 6339) :Biological Classification: Humanoid (though admittedly strange, that the Borg have apparently sometimes used this phrasing) :Technological Classification: Warp-capable (ideally more detailed, but for the sake of argument, here) :Origin: Grid one-two-four, octant twenty-two theta Probably ambitious in scope to create such a thing, but I figure that such is better than the alternative. -- ChrisK 14:08, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :To be used on which pages? Instead of which alternative? -- Cid Highwind 14:14, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::All species positively identified as having been so designated a given number, and etc., by the Borg. To take this to its conclusion, given species might over time come to have differing templates in their pages, identifying them by different standards for different political powers, though at this point likely only the Borg's would be completely focused on sheer categorization and compartmentalization of information on them. -- ChrisK 00:49, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::As of this moment, there are 24 species that would qualify, listed on the Borg species designations listing. My suggestion is to make it into a template. -- ChrisK 00:53, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :::i think that would be really cool, if done as well as the real world classification thing.Deevolution 02:04, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Admittedly, this is just my knee jerk reaction, but I don't like this. Where we would we draw the line? As ChrisK suggested, we could add sidebars for other political power POV as well, not just Borg. When do we stop? Those sidebars are going to get awfully crowded. I do think it would be a good idea to add the Borg species designation number to the sidebars of the species that have them, but not the rest of it. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:13, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::Then possibly a MA template for galactic political powers, with the Borg designation included along with whatever other ways of identifying them, perhaps? EDIT: difficult to determine categories that keep the boundaries between biologics and politics. -- 08:11, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Well... On a fictional level, MA is supposed to be written as a Federation database, so I don't know if including Borg (or other) specifications as templates would make any sense. On an outside level, we have to see that there's only a small group of species that we know the Borg designation of, and even less where we know any other "Borg-style" information. I don't think it would make sense to create a template for that. -- Cid Highwind 11:37, 26 July 2006 (UTC) ::Valid point, however, considering the large impact the Borg has had on the Federation, you could assume that they'd include Borg designations in Memory Alpha, since, after all, several members of Starfleet have become drones.--Lazlo Falconi 02:59, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm not saying that information about Borg designations mustn't be included on the article of a species - of course, it's valid information. I'm just saying that a templated sidebar (instead, for example, a simple note in the main text) doesn't seem to be the best way to do it. -- Cid Highwind 08:41, 27 July 2006 (UTC)